1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a nonstop traffic system using a half cloverleaf and a traffic method applied with the same, and in particular to a nonstop traffic system which is characterized in that vehicles and pedestrian can always go straight, make a right turn and a U-turn and cross a street in a nonstop way without a vehicle and a pedestrian having a stop for a traffic signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A roadway prepared for a vehicle is formed of a go straight lane for a vehicle to go straight, a right turn lane, a left turn lane and a U-turn lane.
A right turn can be possible at an intersection without having a right turn signal; however a left turn or a go straight needs a corresponding signal.
For the above operation, a go signal and a stop signal are alternately provided depending on a traffic light in sequence; however in case that vehicles are permitted to go on one lane, the vehicles on the other three lanes are stopped.
Therefore, the vehicles on one lane should wait for at least one signal to many times to go, which interfere a lot with a smooth traffic.
In case that vehicle does not go smoothly based on the signals, the left turn vehicles and go straight vehicles are mixed, thus interfering with a smooth traffic, and causing a car accident in worse cases.
The standby time needed for go is relatively longer, so fuel is over consumed, causing an air contamination problem.
The lane used for a left turn or a U-turn is assigned to a first lane or a second lane which is the same as a go straight lane and is close to the central line, the go straight traffic is a lot interfered with other vehicle.
In case that the vehicles going on the first lane or the second lane want to go straight past the intersection, it is needed to change the lane, thus causing a car accident or a lot of interferences in terms of a traffic.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide new traffic systems and methods.